


Double Dog Dare

by XylophoneCat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylophoneCat/pseuds/XylophoneCat
Summary: A game of spin the bottle turns into something a little more risqué.





	Double Dog Dare

Sid was drunk. The good kind of drunk, where he felt warm right down to his bones and the room spun only slightly. He was listing sideways into Geno’s shoulder, sat on the floor next to him. They had taken over Kris’ room to get away from the rest of the party for a bit, and someone had brought an empty vodka bottle with them.

“…and that’s really how I broke my arm,” Horny finished, amidst howls of laughter from the rest of the guys.

“Man, I feel sorry for your neighbours’ dog,” Kris said, wiping tears from his eyes. Horny shrugged.

“I was more upset about the pie.”

“Okay, Sid. Your go,” Flower said, rolling the bottle over to him.

A hush settled over the group as Sid spun the bottle. A chorus of wolf whistles went up as it landed on Geno. Sid beamed up at him, and Geno rolled his eyes.

“I dare you,” Sid said, winding his arm around Geno’s shoulders, “I dare youuu, to kiss me.”

“Sid, it doesn’t count if he’s gonna do that anyway,” Kris said from across the circle. He tossed a bottle cap at Sid’s head, but missed and ended up hitting Olli instead. Olli who looked very uncomfortable at being so close to such public displays of affection.

“No, is fine,” Geno said, pulling Sid closer against him. His hand spread low across Sid’s back, warm through his tee. “Is Sid’s turn, is his choice.”

“And I choose dare, and I dare you to kiss me.” Sid leaned in, nose brushing Geno’s cheek.

“I accept your challenge,” Geno murmured, closing the gap between them.

Sid sighed as their lips met, melting against Geno and bringing his hands up to frame his face. He licked the taste of tequila and salt eagerly from Geno’s mouth, drawing a rumbling groan from him. He felt the vibrations deep in his chest, and smiled into the kiss.

He pulled away from Geno long enough to slide into his lap, needing to be closer. Geno was already half hard in his jeans, and Sid ground down experimentally. Geno groaned much more audibly that time, and around them came the sounds of a room being quickly vacated.

“I refuse to watch this.”

“You do this every time, guys.”

“Make good decisions, kids,” was the last thing they heard before the door closed, and then they were alone.

“Have you all to myself now,” Geno said between kisses. His hands had moved to Sid’s ass, holding on as Sid rolled their hips together. “God, you taste so good.”

Sid tipped his head back as Geno ran his lips down the line of his throat. He teased the sensitive skin with his teeth, biting down just on the edge of painful, before licking over the heated flesh like an apology. It was a move that always drove Sid crazy, and he couldn’t help the desperate noises that Geno pulled so skillfully from him.

“Sound so pretty, too,” Geno said. His voice was rough with arousal, his hands roaming all over Sid’s body, trying to be everywhere at once; his thighs, ass, stomach, back. Sid felt like a live wire, lighting up wherever Geno touched him.

“You know I hate this shirt, right?” Sid said breathlessly. Geno was wearing on one of his frankenshirts, and it was, quite frankly, an assault on all good taste. Sid tugged at the collar, fumbled with the buttons. He wanted skin on skin. “I dare you to take it off.”

“You could just ask,” Geno laughed, already undoing the buttons. “You know I’m not say no to you.”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Sid ran his hands eagerly across newly exposed skin, slid Geno’s shirt down and off his shoulders. “At least make it kind of challenging for me.”

“You calling me easy?”

“You know you’re easy, babe.”

“Only for you,” Geno said, and there was something way too soft in his eyes for a hand job at a frat party.

“Shut up,” Sid muttered, hiding his blush against Geno’s neck. He felt the soft exhalation of a laugh by his ear, and pinched Geno in the side.

“Hey, come on,” he said, jostling Sid gently. His hands trailed around to Sid’s fly, fumbling open the button.

Sid’s hips jerked when Geno closed his hand around him, warm and a little too dry for comfort, but still good. Better when Geno spat in his hand to ease the way. He pressed up into the sensation, breathing out long and shaky and just on the right side of desperate. Geno kept up a low murmur of encouragement as he worked Sid until his thighs were shaking and his fingers pressed hard into Geno’s shoulders.

“Come on, baby, come on,” Geno whispered. “I’ve got you.”

Sid came with a sharp gasp, thighs clenching hard around Geno’s hips, his whole body arching against Geno. Geno stroked him through it, drawing everything out until Sid was over sensitive and wriggling in his lap, shivering aftershocks jolting through his muscles.

“Jesus, G,” he sighed, before pulling his face from Geno’s neck and kissing him, long and deep. He still tasted like tequila. Sid fumbled for his belt, intent on returning the favour, but Geno caught his hands and pulled them gently away. Sid whined with frustration and tried to shake him off.

“Is fine, Sid,” Geno said. Sid pouted, because if there were two things Sidney Crosby did well, it was playing hockey and sucking dick. He was phenomenal at both actually. According to Geno at least.

“No, let me,” he insisted, but Geno just tightened his grip on Sid’s wrists and held them to his chest.

“Sid, is fine, you already help out.”

Sid’s eyes widened as he suddenly grasped Geno’s meaning, a small but delighted smile tugging at his lips. He’d been so focused on what Geno’s hands had been doing, that he hadn’t noticed Geno’s own climax. He rolled his hips, smile spreading into a grin when Geno huffed a sharp breath, his eyelashes fluttering at the overstimulation.

“Aw baby, I’m sorry,” Sid cooed, pressing a kiss to Geno’s cheek. “Didn’t realise I had that effect on you. You usually have so much restraint.”

“No control around you,” he smiled, turning his head and capturing Sid’s mouth with his own. They sat like that for a while, wrapped up in each other, trading kisses. There was no urgency. Just a quiet memorisation of each other. Eventually Geno pulled back. “Would do anything you ask,” he said, and Sid smiled.

“I know. It’s a good job I like you so much.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr @fourthlinefic


End file.
